Land Raider Crusader
Space Marine Chapter]]The Land Raider Crusader is a variant of the standard Land Raider Phobos used by the Space Marines and the Inquisition. The Land Raider Crusader is rearmed to provide short-ranged, anti-infantry assault support for offensives. The Land Raider Crusader was originally developed as a variant of the standard Land Raider main battle tank by the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter, but was eventually approved as an authorised design for all Astartes Chapters by the Adeptus Mechanicus due in no small part to its usage by the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter. It was originally designed during the Jerulas Crusade in 645.M39 by the Black Templars Artificer Simagus using recovered ancient techno-arcana in the long-forgotten depths of a captured Hive City. As tales of this variant Land Raider's successes spread, many other Chapters began to request information regarding its design. The Tech-priests of Mars officially recognised the Crusader Pattern of the Land Raider in 763.M39, although this was a mere formality since the design had already spread to hundreds of Chapters. Armament The Land Raider Crusader is armed with a hull-mounted Twin-linked Assault Cannon and two Sponson-mounted Hurricane Bolters, Hurricane Bolters are six Boltguns linked together. The Crusader is also equipped with a Pintle-mounted Multi-Melta to burn through armored walls. The removal of the standrad Land Raider's Lascannon generators has increased the carrying capacity of the Crusader by an additional 50% making the Crusader able to carry sixteen Space Marines or eight Terminators into the heat of battle. The Land Raider Crusader is crewed by three Space Marines and has its own Machine Spirit. The Crusader has one additional unique upgrade in the form of Frag Assault Launchers situated on either side of the front entrance/exit ramp. These are designed to fire shrapnel at an entrenched enemy to aid the transported unit's charge when they leave the vehicle. The primary role of this vehicle in combat is to serve as an armoured fast assault tank, capable of launching assaults into the heart of enemy formations where it can withstand a heavy amount of punishment and deal out more than its share of damage to both infantry and tanks. The Land Raider Crusader can also be outfitted with a dozer blade, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, a Pintle-mounted Storm Bolter in addition to its Pintle-mounted Multi-Melta, a searchlight, and smoke launchers. Notable Users of the Land Raider Crusader Space Marine Chapter during the Badab War]] *'Black Templars' - The Black Templars Space Marine Chapter were the original users of the Land Raider Crusader, having founds its designs in a captured Hive City during the Jerulas Crusade. The Black Templars make extensive use of the Crusader, and have used it in many battles, including the Third War for Armageddon. *'Ultramarines' - The Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter made extensive use of the Crusader before it was officially recognised by the Adeptus Mechanicus, many believe that the use of the Crusader by the Ultramarines was a major factor in the Crusader becoming an officially recognised variant of the Land Raider. *'Doom Warrirors' - The Doom Warriors Space Marine Chapter made use of Land Raider Crusaders during the Battle for Truan City, where the vehicle's Hurricane Bolters were extremely effective against the invading Orks. *'Imperial Fists' - The Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Crusader during the Purging of Genymede. *'Howling Griffons' - The Howling Griffons Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Crusader during the Badab War. *'Astral Claws' - The Astral Claws Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Crusader during the Badab War, where they rebelled against the Imperium. *'Salamanders' - The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Crusader during the Badab War and the Third War for Armageddon. *'Raptors' - The Raptors Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Crusader during the Badab War. Known Land Raider Crusaders *''Fire Drake'' - Fire Drake is a Land Raider Crusader of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter, Fire Drake is heavily decorated with the markings of the Promethean Cult. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Imperial Vehicles Sources *''White Dwarf 248 (US), "Line Breaker" *''White Dwarf ''311 (US), "Black Steel", p. 96 *''Codex: Armageddon (3rd Edition), p. 24 *''Codex Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), p. 37 *''Codex: Black Templars (4th Edition), p. 42-43 *''Codex: Dark Angels (4th Edition), p. 35 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), p. 45 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), p. 40 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 82 *''Codex: Grey Knights (5th Edition), p. 36 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition, pp. 99-104, 208-209 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', p. 40, 63, 132 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', p. 153 Gallery LRCrusader.gif|A Land Raider Crusader of the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter Land Raider Crusader.jpg|A Land Raider Crusader of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter LandRaiderCrusader07.png|A Land Raider Crusader of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter LandRaiderCrusader02.png|A Land Raider Crusader of the Black Templars Space Marine Chapter LandRaiderCrusader03.png|A Land Raider Crusader of the Imperial Fists Space Marine Chapter LandRaiderCrusader04.png|A Land Raider Crusader of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter, this particular tank is known as "Fire Drake" Category:L Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Vehicles